Albus Potter y la fuente de la vida eterna
by Crisali
Summary: Albus Potter va camino a la legendaria Hogwarts por primera vez con miles de espectativas y sueños. Pero ahora una presencia maligna acecha los pasillos esperando el momento para atacar y obtener el gran poder deseado.


**1**

**El viaje hacia Hogwarts**

Albus Potter era el hijo del famoso Harry Potter, el _niño que vivió_. Aquel que derrotó a un basilisco, ganó la Copa de los Tres Magos y venció a Lord Voldemort antes de graduarse de Hogwarts, hazaña imposible para cualquier niño normal de menos de dieciocho años. Pero es que Harry nunca fue alguien normal: Harry era un mago, un mago excelente que trabajaba para la oficina de Aurores del Ministerio como el mejor. Y Albus era su hijo, así que todos esperaban que fuera igual de grandioso.

Pero tener a un héroe de padre no sirve de mucho cuando este se niega a narrar sus aventuras, y este era el caso de Albus y sus dos hermanos, Lily y James.

Harry amaba a sus hijos y era por eso que la idea de contarles los tiempos oscuros que vivió le parecía impensable. ¿Cómo contarles de las muertes exorbitantes de la batalla en la que él participó? ¿Cómo volverlos valientes si la imagen de su padre se desmoronaba? Ginny de inmediato lo secundó y pese a la decepción en sus rostros, Harry siguió orgulloso de su decisión, la cual era compartida por sus mejores amigos Hermione y Ron Weasley, quienes también habían censurado el tema para sus hijos Rose y Hugo.

Así creció Albus, inconscientemente famoso, una celebridad oculta, esperando con ansias su cumpleaños número once para ver con sus propios ojos la única aventura conocida de su padre. Y finalmente, con la llegada de una lechuza con dos cartas idénticas dirigidas a los dos hijos mayores del matrimonio Potter, el día llegó.

La mañana del primero de septiembre la estación King's Cross se llenó de gente. El clima otoñal se había adelantado y una ráfaga de viento recorría la calle pero Harry, desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos, no la sintió. El expreso de Hogwarts, una locomotora rojo escarlata, botaba un humo blanco y espeso como la neblina minutos antes de partir con las ventanas repletas de rostros jóvenes y sonrojados agitando la mano como despedida.

El vagón se meció de un lado a otro cuando el tren inició la marcha dejando atrás la estación en medio de una nube de vapor. Albus ya había apartado la mirada de la ventana hacía cerca de medio minuto pero Rose Weasley, vestida ya con su pulcro uniforme, seguía con los ojos pegados al vidrio. Poco a poco la humareda engulló los rostros de sus padres y King's Cross, convertida en una voluta de humo blanco, se perdió en la lejanía. Afuera el paisaje pasaba veloz, las casa como rayos se precipitaban hacia el fondo mientras la multitud de estudiantes comenzaba a disiparse.

Albus dejó salir todo el aire contenido y Rose volteó a verlo analizándolo con la mirada.

―No pienses en la selección, Albus. Todo irá bien ―dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que el chico tanto odiaba; la sonrisa que ponía su prima cuando quería tranquilizarlo y lograba hacerlo olvidar de todo haciendo sentir a Albus como una marioneta sin control sobre sus propias emociones.

En ese momento volvieron miles de recuerdos a su cabeza. Su hermano no había dejado de molestarlo todo el verano desde que su carta llegó justo un día antes de su cumpleaños número once anunciando su aceptación a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. «_Podrías estar en Slytherin…_»

―No pensaría tanto en ello si James cerrara la boca de vez en cuando.

―Sabes que James es un idiota ―murmuró comenzando a caminar por el pasillo y mirando indiferentemente al interior de cada compartimiento buscando uno vacío―, no para de fastidiarte y es porque lo de Slytherin es justamente eso: una broma que solo pretende ponerte nervioso o irritarte. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que lo está consiguiendo!

Albus volvió a retener el aire. Ambos primos habían oído muchas historias de Hogwarts de parte de sus tíos Percy y George Weasley, pero ninguno había tratado el tema que era causa de su preocupación. El primero había hablado de las clases, de la importancia de las reglas e incluso del honor de ser prefecto y premio anual mientras que el segundo había contado lo que sabía del castillo, del quidditch y varias anécdotas. Dos meses antes del inicio de clases Albus conocía ya todas las asignaturas y todos los profesores pero no sabía mucho de las casas ni del proceso de selección.

Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera era que toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor y todos esperaban lo mismo de él. La segunda era que cualquier casa era aceptable para un Weasley excepto la verde y plateada.

―¿Viste a Lucy al llegar? ―preguntó Rose volviendo repentinamente el rostro. Albus negó con la cabeza.

―Debe haber entrado antes que nosotros. Tío Percy no le había permitido llegar tarde.

Y era cierto. Lucy Weasley era la hija de Percy, el tío más correcto y serio que tenían ambos; una niña alta, tan pecosa como Rose y con el cabello pelirrojo liso como una plancha. Era también, después de Rose, la prima favorita de Albus puesto que los tres tenían la misma edad y los tres iban camino a la legendaria Hogwarts por primera vez.

Apenas Albus terminó de hablar un voz familiar surgió del compartimiento que Rose revisaba en el momento.

―¡Rose! ¡Albus! Qué bueno verlos, los he buscado por todas partes.

Lucy saltó hacia afuera estrechando con sus delgados brazos el cuello de Rose. Ambos se deslizaron dentro del compartimiento donde un niño menudo de cabello castaño abría un paquete de ranas de chocolate con apremio. La rana saltó al aire y el niño intentó atraparla con sus manos torpes. El animal de dulce se escabulló y se pegó a la ventana donde comenzó a dar pequeños saltos.

―Oh no…

Albus alzó la mano velozmente para atraparla justo antes de que saltar al vacío. El niño se levantó y le sonrió amistosamente mientras le devolvía la rana.

―¡Gracias! ―dijo sorprendido arrancándole la cabeza de un mordisco.

―¿Ya pasó el carrito de los dulces? ―Rose se llevó una mano a la frente lamentándose― Quería comprarme unas cuántas de esas.

El chico negó masticando.

―Traje algunas de casa. Me encantan, ¿saben? Toma una si quieres ―le lanzó un paquete nuevo que la chica atrapó torpemente―. Mi padre está fascinado con el mundo mágico.

―¿Eres hijo de muggles?

―No. De hecho soy, creo que así se dice, mestizo pero mis padres nunca se casaron y vivo con mi papá, un… ¿cómo lo llamaste? Todo esto es nuevo para mí también.

Rose devoró la rana velozmente mirándolo con curiosidad.

―Por cierto, soy Alexander Veraz.

―Albus Potter, y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley. Creo que ya conoces a Lucy.

Alexander asintió mientras comía otra rana y revisaba el cromo del anterior empaque. La leyenda rezaba «_Mirabella Plunkett_». La observó por unos segundos y luego se la extendió a Albus quien la tomó dudoso. Lucy extendió el cuello para ver la imagen e hizo una mueca de asco.

―Odio su historia. ¿Se imaginan ser famosa por enamorarte de un animal?

Rose la secundó y extrajo su propio cromo. «_Newt Scammander_».

―¡Lo conozco! ―exclamó Alexander― Es Newt Scammander, al autor de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. Oí hablar a mamá sobre su libro, dijo que era una pena que este año se haya cambiado por el de la tal Lovegood, _Mil y un animales de asombro_. Aunque creo que la autora está emparentada con los Scammander, se casó con su sobrino o algo así. De cualquier modo, dicen que el nuevo es más completo y además aclara un montón de mitos y curiosidades.

Rose terminó de tragar otro trozo de chocolate de parte del castaño.

―Todavía no he leído el nuevo libro pero sí leí el viejo ejemplar de mi mamá de _Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_. Concuerdo con la tuya: era un gran libro.

Los cuatro callaron y el silencio se implantó el compartimiento donde solo se escuchaba el rasgar de los envoltorios de dulces que Alexander devoraba. Albus miró hacia la ventana jugando con las manos y Lucy se volvió hacia Rose.

―Bien, ¿y qué tal las vacaciones en el mundo muggle, Rose?

―¿Visitaste el mundo mug-lo-que-sea? ―intervino nuevamente Alexander― ¿Tus padres no son magos? Y creí que el apellido Weasley me sonaba…

―Sus padres sí son magos, peros sus abuelos de parte de tía Hermione no lo son.

―¿Y los tuyos Albus? ―el interpelado asintió con orgullo.

―Ambos.

―Pues vaya, que suerte la de ustedes ―dijo rascándose la cabeza pensativo― mi papá se hizo muchos problemas con lo del dinero. ¿Eso de galeones y knuts no les parece complicado?

Lucy rió pero antes de que pudiera contestar la señora del carrito de la comida llegó a su puerta.

―¡Espere! Quiero comprarme unos cuantos dulces… ―Rose saltó de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte y corrió con unas cuantas monedas en las manos. Regresó en un segundo cargando varios paquetes que dejó sobre el asiento. Abrió uno y comenzó a comer.

―Rose, con la cantidad de dulces que comes me extraña que no explotes ―rió Albus y la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Y qué esperas, Albus? ¿Qué me muera de hambre?

―Comer veinte varitas de regaliz en lugar de cincuenta dudo que te mate de hambre ―Lucy se unió a Albus pero Alexander pareció solemne.

―Te apoyo, Rose ―dijo con una mano en el pecho―. Por cierto, ¿te importa si tomo una empanada de calabaza?

―Adelante ―respondió Rose con la boca repleta.

―Habrá sido una odisea ir de compras ―comentó Lucy retomando la charla.

―Ni te lo imaginas. Casi nos estafan con las varitas (son un buen negocio, ¿no es así?) pero por suerte una mujer que pasaba por ahí nos previno y nos llevó a la mejor, a la Tienda de Varitas Ollivanders. Si es la mejor, ¿no?

―¡Claro que es la mejor! Todos compramos varitas ahí.

Alexander sonrió y extrajo de su baúl un paquete, dudó con la mano a punto de abrirlo y finalmente lo volvió a guardar.

―Es solo que la magia todavía me da algo de escalofríos ―se justificó.

―Pensé que todos los muggles se emocionaban con la magia ―Lucy se carcajeó

―Bueno… pues tal vez los _mufles_ normales lo hagan pero tienen que admitir que hay algo de terrorífico en las palabras raras de los hechizos.

Lucy sacó con rapidez la suya propia que ya estaba fuera del empaque sobre el asiento. La extendió hacia adelante mostrándosela a Alexander.

―Papá me enseñó un par de hechizos, según él fáciles, pero me dijo que no los practicara hasta llegar al expreso. Es de aliso.

―¡Asombroso! Yo no recuerdo de qué era la mía…

Lucy se volvió hacia Rose y ella disimuló una sonrisa.

―De acebo.

―¿Y tú Albus?

―Creo que avellano.

―¡Wow! ¿De cuántas maderas se pueden hacer varitas?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

―Dudo que alguno que no sea fabricante pueda dar un número exacto.

―¡Su mundo es asombroso! ―exclamó el castaño dando un pequeño salto desde su asiento.

―Creí que te aterraba.

―A veces ―Alexander se encogió de hombros―. ¿Tus padres vinieron a Hogwarts, Albus?

―¡Claro que sí! Ambos en Gryffindor al igual que el resto de mi numerosa familia.

―Debe ser asombroso que todo en tu vida sea mágico.

―Prefiero lo muggle ―murmuró Rose y Lucy le sonrió.

La chica sentía una gran fascinación hacia lo no mágico, una que compartía con Lucy y que para Albus no era más que extravagancia. Cuando ambas comenzaron a comentar sobre sus películas favoritas Alexander saltó aún más emocionado que antes y entre los tres entablaron una pequeña conversación.

―¡Claro que no me gusta esa! ¡Es de terror!

―Vamos, Rose, ese no es que digamos un personaje muy terrorífico. ¡Es genial!

Rose lo miró con temor y Alexander rompió en risas.

―Prefiero las de acción y espías.

―¿Cómo las de _James Bond_? ¡Yo también!

―¡Las adoro! ¡Son un clásico!

La cara de Albus se descompuso a las pocas frases y fue su turno de escuchar mientras sus amigos le narraban las mejores. Poco a poco la noche se fue acercando hasta que cerca del atardecer Rose interrumpió la plática.

―Deberían ponerse ya los uniformes ―informó y ella y Lucy, ambas ya vestidas desde King's Cross, salieron del compartimiento dejando a ambos chicos solos. Cuando regresaron Rose se apresuró en guardar en su baúl el resto de dulces y botar los envoltorios vacíos.

―¡Mira! ¡Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores! ―Albus abrió el paquete y se distrajeron retándose a probarlas mientras esperaban que el tren arribara en la estación de Hogsmeade. Rose fue la más afortunada probando una de salchicha mientras que Alexander juró nunca volver a probarlas después de comer una que describió como «sabor a pelo del gato».

―Nunca pensé que el pelo de gato tuviera sabor, y menos uno tan malo ―dijo Rose.

―No conoces el gato de mi tía Milly; con solo olerlo uno sale corriendo.

Y entre risas llegaron a la estación. Bajaron juntos los cuatro y se encontraron con Hagrid, igual de gigantesco, llamando a los de primer año. Alexander se llevó tal impresión que por poco cayó desmayado pero después de que Albus le explicara que era un gran amigo de su familia pareció más tranquilo y dispuesto a estrecharle la mano al semi gigante quien atrapó en un gran abrazo a los tres primos.

Ocuparon todo un bote y mientras comenzaban a recorrer el lago Lucy los entretuvo con una historia inventada, para las cuales era realmente buena. Pero entonces el castillo pareció más grande e imponente con las ventanas titilando como estrellas que perfilaban una constelación. Alexander no dejó de exclamar asombrado hasta que en una de esas casi cayó del bote de no ser porque Rose lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa; a partir de entonces se mantuvo bien sentado pero sin cerrar la boca hasta que llegaron.

Probablemente fue el castaño el que más ruido hizo mientras ingresaban al vestíbulo pero fue imposible estar seguro porque los murmullos se escucharon tan fuertes como una explosión y solo disminuyeron en volumen al llegar al pie de las escaleras, poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor, donde los esperaban dos profesores. Uno era alto y el otro tan bajo como un enano. El más pequeño habló.

―¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! ―los miró con alegría― Soy el profesor Flitwick y él es el profesor Longbottom. En un instante ingresarán al Gran Comedor donde ya los esperan sus compañeros mayores y serán seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, nombradas en honor de los cuatro fundadores de la escuela: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Sus casas son sus hogares; esta ceremonia determinará dónde dormirán y qué horarios tendrán. Sus victorias sumarán puntos y las infracciones los restarán.

El profesor Longbottom sonrió.

―Por favor, síganme.

Mientras los murmullos volvían a crecer llegaron frente a las imponentes puertas que en un instante se abrieron deslumbrándolos. El Gran Comedor parecía brillar mientras desfilaban a través de las mesas con millones de rostros observándolos. Al llegar a la tarima del frente se detuvieron y, después de que al raído sombrero sobre el taburete le saliera una boca y cantara una extraña melodía que ninguno de los cuatro escucharon por estar concentrados en el cielo a través del techo, el profesor Flitwick abrió un extenso pergamino.

―En cuanto los llame deberán sentarse en el taburete y el profesor Longbottom les colocará el Sombrero Seleccionados. Suerte a todos.

Y comenzó a leer la lista. Albus prestó toda la atención que le fue posible mientras llevaba la cuenta alfabética esperando por la P. Finalmente el turno llegó y tuvo que despegarse de Lucy, Rose y Alexander a quienes todavía les faltaba.

Con gran nerviosismo caminó al frente. Lo que su padre le había dicho poco antes de partir comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza mientras se dirigía a su destino. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podría el Sombrero Seleccionador tomar en cuenta su propia elección?

De cualquier modo, Albus sentía cada vez un nudo más grande en la garganta y los comentarios de James no habían ayudado a tranquilizarlo. «_Podrías estar en Slytherin…_». No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez tenía razón. ¿Y si Albus se volvía un Slytherin?

Se estremeció. No importaba cuántas personas ―como sus padres y Rose― dijeran que no era mala la casa, Albus no quería estar ahí. Pero entonces el recuerdo más reciente que guardaba de su hermano se instaló tan hondo en su cerebro que casi dolió. Ahora Albus lo veía claro.

―Slytherin ―había murmurado James con odio cuando un alumno vestido ya y portando su corbata verde lo había empujado―. Es una suerte que no vayas a ir ahí, Albus ―y se volvió a verlo sonriendo con burla―. No tienes madera para eso.

«No sirves para Slytherin». Eso había querido decir. James no lo consideraba suficiente para pertenecer a una de las casas más famosas de Hogwarts y sin quererlo realmente una ira creció en él. Así, furioso, se sentó en el taburete.

―Hola, Albus ―susurró bajito Neville Longbottom, amigo de sus padres, pero Albus no lo veía. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor quien parecía igual de nervioso que él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su error? Claro que no, así no era James. Su hermano era cabezota y probablemente solo mirara para luego poder tener de qué burlarse. El sombrero le cubrió los ojos.

―_¡Potter! Ya te estaba esperando, sabía que tarde o temprano te vería… _―escuchó Albus en su cabeza y supo que se trataba del sombrero.

«El sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección. El sombrero toma en cuenta tu elección» se repitió y antes de que este volviera a hablar pidió en un susurro:

―Slytherin ―pareció darse cuenta de que jugaba con su futuro y su voz tembló pero al instante la furia lo invadió nuevamente y con una convicción mayor a la que nunca hubiera mostrado repitió―. Te lo pido, en Slytherin.

―_¡En Slytherin! Veo que eres muy diferente a tu padre y a tu hermano, dignos Gryffindor. Igual que ambos harías grandes proezas en a cualquiera de las dos casas. Pero, ¿estás seguro?_

―En Slytherin, por favor. En Slytherin ―Albus temió que la valentía se le acabara.

―_Esperaba divertirme un poco más contigo, pero si es lo que quieres…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!

Un silencio pesado se implantó en el lugar. Neville Longbottom, igual de sorprendido, quitó el sombrero de la cabeza de Albus y él, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se dirigió a la mesa verde con el mentón en alto tras lanzarle una mirada de puro desafío a James, cuyo rostro estaba descompuesto. La mesa de Slytherin no tardó en reaccionar y lo llenaron de aplausos y ovaciones. Puede que todos esperaran que Albus fuera un león, pero el hijo del famoso Harry Potter era una adquisición que cualquier casa querría.

Con una media sonrisa se sentó al lado de una niña con el cabello rizado y un chico de cabello rubio maíz, ambos de su edad.

―Wow, eres Albus Potter. Yo soy Mary Clotheson ―se presentó estrechando afectuosamente la mano de Albus. Cuando se giró hacia el niño del frente este pareció analizarlo con sus ojos grises penetrantes. Finalmente sonrió arrogante.

―No quieres conocer mi nombre. Créeme, Potter ―y sin más se volvió a seguir admirando la selección.

―¡Veraz, Alexander!

Albus vio con renovado interés como su nuevo se acercaba torpemente al taburete. El raído sombrero le cubrió la cabellera castaña y Alexander se mordió el labio inferior. Pasaron cerca de dos minutos cuando el sombre gritó:

―¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa se elevó en aplausos y Albus fue de los más entusiastas que además de levantarse soltó un silbido. Alexander llegó a su lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido pero mostrándole a Albus una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido?

―Creo que soy el primer alumno con quien se topa el sombrero cuyas dos grandes opciones son Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Me lo hizo saber en el primer instante.

Albus solo sonrió porque tras un alumno fue el turno de sus primas. Primero avanzó Lucy, alta y tímida, luego fue Rose pero ambas terminaron en la misma casa.

―¡RAVENCLAW! ―la sonrisa de ambas fue enorme cuando corrieron a sentarse juntas y miraron hacia su primo felices. Albus solo las felicitó a la distancia y no pudo evitar pensar que ese año no era de Gryffindor: tres importantes niños que esperaban entraran en las filas leoninas terminaron en otras casas. Sin embargo, Albus no pudo seguir pensando porque cada bandeja en la mesa se llenó de comida.

A Albus los ojos le saltaron de las cuencas. Nunca había visto una comida tan grande y suculenta desde la cena de navidad de hacía dos años en la Madriguera. En un segundo llenó su plato con una montaña de patatas y mejunjes. Al volver el rostro vio que el glotón pero delgado Alexander jugaba desanimado con el tenedor.

―Creo que esta vez sí me excedí con los dulces ―y apartó el plato lo más que pudo de sí. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Rose estaba igual, tirada sobre el plato vacío y negando con la cabeza a lo que decía Lucy riendo. Albus no tardeó en soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

La profesora McGonagall, actual directora, se levantó de su puesto al centro de la mesa de docentes y caminó hacia los alumnos rígida.

―¡Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts! No quisiera retardar más su cena, especialmente conociendo lo hambrientos que suelen estar, pero como cada año me veo obligada a repetir las normas para nuestros nuevos estudiantes. El boque prohibido está prohibido al igual que deambular por los pasillos del castillo a altas horas de la noche. Me he cansado ya de repetirlo, si incumplen estas normas habrán consecuencias esta vez más drásticas. Ustedes, alumnos, deben concentrarse en los estudios y no en descubrir pasajes secretos que hoy en día ya son de conocimiento común. No tengo porque aclarar que estos pasajes están igual de prohibidos y que ninguno tiene permiso de abandonar el perímetro del colegio. ¿Soy clara? El señor Filch, nuestro celador, estará especialmente alerta este año. Evítense los problemas.

―Algo me dice que las medidas han sido tomadas por James ―susurró decaído Albus.

―¿Quién es James? ―Alexander miró con deseo una patata frita sujeta entre sus dedos pero antes de llevarla a la boca su estómago produjo un extraño ruido y el muchacho la alejó igual de lejos que el plato.

―Mi hermano mayor. Está en Gryffindor ―respondió apuntando una cabellera pelirroja que sobresalía en la mesa.

―¡Oh! Yo tengo una hermana (o más bien media hermana) pequeña, tiene apenas cuatro años. Supongo que también vendrá a Hogwarts ahora que sé que mi mamá es bruja.

Albus sonrió mientras comenzaba a comer desesperado.

―¿Y tú que tienes? ―preguntó Alexander mirando al chico rubio que callado miraba su plato― ¿No se supone que este debería ser el momento de mayor alegría?

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en el castaño pero al contrario de lo hostiles que parecían con Albus, ahora eran agradables.

―Supongo que sí, si has quedado en la casa que esperabas.

―¿No querías Slytherin? ―Alexander se sorprendió pues el chico tenía toda la apariencia de una serpiente.

―No es que no la haya querido ―se recostó tranquilamente contra la mesa―. Es solo que ya sabía que iba a estar aquí, y algo de emoción y suspenso no estaba mal para variar, como tú Potter.

Casi escupió el apellido y Albus se volvió hacia el chico que lo miraba altanero. Decidió no comentar nada y amargado volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Ambos se sonrieron con sinceridad.

―Alexander Veraz.

―Scorpius Malfoy ―estrecharon sus manos y ambos recobraron milagrosamente el apetito. Alexander engulló varias patatas y Scorpius lo acompañó.

Entonces Albus lo recordó. Scorpius era aquel niño que su padre y su tío Ron habían mirado; aquel que tío Ron le había dicho a Rose derrotara en las clases. Puede que Albus no supiera de dónde conocían sus padres al papá del rubio pero bastaba ver sus ojos burlones y la sonrisa socarrona que le dirigía para que ya le cayera mal. Scorpius Malfoy nunca podría ser su amigo.

Albus no volvió a decir palabra en lo que quedó de la cena pero Alexander entabló una emotiva charla con el chico Malfoy contándose mutuamente sus vidas. El chico no pudo más que hacer oídos sordos porque cada vez que el castaño lo invitaba a la conversación, Scorpius lo alejaba con las más pérfidas indirectas. Aunque Albus lo hubiera querido evitar, pensó que si bien el listón estaba alto en Gryffindor con sus primos y su hermano, en Slytherin este era aún más alto. Le costaría bastante volverse una serpiente tan digna del nombre como lo era Malfoy y muy dentro de él, sintió envidia.

Eric Wells y Anne Fuller eran los prefectos de Slytherin, un orgullo para la casa según Albus pudo descubrir por los comentarios. Ella era la mejor golpeadora de la historia, era gracias a ella y al gran capitán que jugada de cazador que Slytherin había ganado la copa de quidditch tres años seguidos; él era de los más brillantes de Hogwarts y quién reunía la mayor cantidad de puntos a favor de la casa verde. Con voces potentes y firmes llamaron a los de primero sin vacilar.

Eran cerca de once nuevos alumnos, entre niños y niñas, quienes se pararon al primer llamado y siguieron a los prefectos hacia las mazmorras, abajo del lago. Los pasillos que se extendieron ante ellos eran tan complicados como laberintos, siempre yendo más abajo. Wells habló.

―Este el camino a la sala común. Recuerden lo recorrido y lo que hay por recorrer si esperan no perderse algún día de regreso de clases.

Ambos andaban con una seguridad envidiable. El mentón en alto, el pecho inflado; siempre orgullosos. Esa era la imagen de un digno Slytherin y Albus deseó con todo su corazón que en quinto año tanto él como el distraído Alexander tuvieran la misma apariencia. Al llegar frente a un muro de piedra fue Fuller quien dio la contraseña.

―«¡_Smaragdus_!» ―la sala común apareció ante ellos, increíblemente lujosa y confortante. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea del frente bajo las lámparas verdosas en el techo. Los sillones eran de cuero negro y las sillas y mesas estaban finamente talladas. Albus, sorprendido, recorrió la estancia con la mirada― Les recomiendo recordar muy bien la contraseña, pero en caso de que lo olviden, este año se ha decidido utilizar palabras relacionadas con la identidad de nuestra casa. Empezaremos con los colores representativos.

Se volvieron a detener justo a la mitad frente dos portones iguales de ostentosos que daban a los dormitorios. Tras indicar el camino que deberían seguir los niños a diferencia de las niñas, ambos se despidieron yendo cada uno por su respectivo lado. Albus avanzó cansinamente unos pasos atrás de Alexander que había vuelto a entablar conversación con otros desconocidos. El chico pensó que el castaño tenía más probabilidades de encontrar amigos en Slytherin; de hecho, Alexander hallaría amigos en casi cualquier lado.

Finalmente apareció ante ellos la habitación con cinco camas con dosel ubicadas circularmente. Las sábanas, incluso a la lejanía, se veían sedosas y el lecho, muy cómodo; las cortinas verdes esmeralda estaban cuidadosamente bordadas en plateado. Al pie de cada cama sus baúles descansaban con sus nombres inscritos. Para alegría y pena de Albus, la suya se encontraba justo entre la de Alexander y la de Scorpius Malfoy.

Mientras el chico rebuscaba en su baúl el pijama (agradecía en ese momento haber traído uno de tonos sepia en lugar del rojo que solía utilizar) sintió los ojos grises de Malfoy escudriñándolo. Cuando se volvió hacia él esperando que apartara la mirada, Scorpius solo le sonrió arrogante mientras analizaba la fotografía pegada en la cubierta. En la imagen estaba su familia completa: los abuelos, sus padres, la infinidad de tíos y primos que tenía, y sus hermanos.

Albus le sostuvo la mirada hasta que Malfoy decidió volverse y acostarse, no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras.

―Interesante familia, Potter.

Albus volvió a atragantarse con sus palabras. Aunque hubiera querido responderle algo, Scorpius no tenía pinta de ser de aquellos a quienes les importan lo que otros dijeran. Era de los que estaban acostumbrados a ser los reyes y, para mala suerte del muchacho, lo eran; líderes hechos y derechos.

Cuando Albus ya se disponía a acostarse también otra voz lo interrumpió.

―Así que tú eres el famoso Potter ―un chico de cabello cobrizo y despeinado se acercó mirándolo socarronamente con los brazos cruzados―. Tu madre es Weasley, ¿no? Un apellido muy conocido, aunque creo que debería serlo más por traición a la sangre que por poseer _grandes héroes_.

A Albus le rechinaron los dientes y apretó las manos en un puño.

―¿Tienes algo en contra de la gente exitosa que no detiene a esperar a incapaces como tú?

Su rostro se descompuso por la sorpresa por solo un segundo. Antes de que Albus volviera a pensar su sonrisa burlona se volvió inmensa.

―Tienes carácter, Potter. Soy Carlos Ashford ―Albus asintió quedamente―, y no tengo nada en contra de los pelirrojos más famosos del mundo mágico. Solo opino que es indigno que magos que disfrutan tanto de la compañía de los muggles obtengan tales títulos.

―¿Algún problema con los muggles? ―Alexander se interpuso entre ambos cubriendo con su cuerpo a Albus y este no pudo evitar fijarse en que finalmente el chico había dicho el término correcto. El castaño parecía inusitadamente serio, una expresión que se veía casi ajena en su rostro jovial.

―¿Por qué habría a ti de importarte?

―Porque mi padre es muggle ―Alexander casi lo grito con la voz potente, segura y orgullosa. Ashford inmediatamente compuso una mueca pero antes de que reaccionara otro chico desconocido lo secundó. Albus agradeció el poder que tenía para hacer amigos.

Ashford meneó la cabeza descontento.

―Pues entonces el error es para ambos.

―¿Y eres tú quien pretende juzgarlos? ―Albus volvió la cabeza hacia Scorpius que un recostado en la cama había hablado con firmeza― ¿Tú pretendes tener el poder para cambiar la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador?

Scorpius se volvió hacia Ashford taladrándolo con los ojos grises, ejerciendo su poder.

―Nos guste o no, Potter es Slytherin y lo aceptaremos como tal. No eres nadie para cuestionar algo como la ceremonia de selección.

Y silenciosamente volvió a parecer dormido. Incluso en un momento como ese en el que era Malfoy quien lo defendía, Albus sintió el rechazo del rubio hacia él.

Ashford regresó a su cama y se acostó de inmediato, probablemente anonadado por la actitud poderosa que demostraba el niño de solo once años. De cualquier modo, el silencio reinó mientras los demás se disponían a dormir. Echado ya en su cama, Albus miró hacia Alexander.

―Bueno, esto es Slytherin. Sería muy bueno para ser realidad si no oyéramos nunca un comentario desagradable hacia los muggles ―Albus asintió. Presa de la ira no había notado las numerosas veces en las que Ashford había mencionado la fama de los Weasley pero ahora lo comenzaba a notar. ¿Qué había querido decir? Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando otra idea se instaló en su cabeza.

―No te conocía ese lado.

―¿Cuál lado? ―cuestionó el castaño volviendo a sonreír, con un tono cálido y agradable en la voz.

―El que mostraste al retar a Ashford.

―¿Yo? ¿Retando? ―le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice y se acobijó hasta que su cabeza quedó oculta bajo las sábanas. Ya en la oscuridad, Albus cerró los ojos en su cama en Slytherin pensando únicamente en la cara que tendría James en su propia habitación en Gryffindor.


End file.
